


За счет заведения

by LadyBacchante



Category: Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Представь, что в кальянном баре, где ты на один вечер согласилась заменить подругу за стойкой, вдруг объявился загадочный незнакомец, которого тебе тут же пришлось вызволять из неприятностей. Бильярд, выпивка, флирт и недомолвки — Джеймс Конрад хорош во всем, а самое главное — он никогда не остаётся в долгу.





	1. Chapter 1

Представь, что твоя давняя подруга Дженни, активно налаживающая свою личную жизнь, попросила тебя на пару часов приглядеть за «милашкой Штофи». Ничего сложного, говорила она. Просто улыбайся и следи за порядком, говорила она. И всё бы ничего, вот только «Штофи» был не послушным карапузом, с которым ты бы еще могла сладить, а самым настоящим кальянным баром на окраине города.   
  
Этот потрепанный жизнью «милашка» достался Дженни от брата, и с тех пор стал для неё всем, хотя, может, это небольшое помещение со слишком вычурным интерьером этого и не заслуживало. Сама Дженни всё время твердила, что «Штофи» (бар назывался так в память об их почтенном отце, распивавшем ликер исключительно штофами) — был обставлен в стиле Гэтсби, но на твой вкус для 20-х здесь было слишком много неона и слишком мало лоска. Входя в бар, ты скорее ощущал себя престарелым снобом, случайно ввалившимся на концерт популярной мальчуковой инди-поп группы.   
  
Хотя, надо признать, выпивка здесь была отменной, в чем ты успела неоднократно убедиться. Раньше здесь даже варили собственное пиво, но с тех пор, как в баре дела пошли совсем неважно, от этого сложного дорогостоящего процесса пришлось отказаться, а потом и завсегдатаев поубавилось.   
  
Но ты любила «милашку Штофи» совсем не из-за пива или слоеных шутеров, а из-за Дженни. По большой части потому, что в этом городе, погрязшем в жадности, было слишком мало барменов, которые ценили дружеские связи выше, чем свою прибыль.   
  
В общем, секрет был в том, что Дженни, добрая душа, всегда угощала тебя абсолютно бесплатно.   
  
«И еще, Т/И. На правах администратора бара: любая выпивка в течение этих двух часов — в неограниченном количестве. За счет заведения».   
  
Ну и как тут можно было отказать?   
  
Вваливаясь в бар, ты старательно делала вид, что не так уж сильно вдохновлена перспективой часа два (а то и больше — Дженни никогда не славилась пунктуальностью) провести в прокуренном неоновом прибежище престарелых хипстеров, но получалось из рук вон плохо. Едва позади захлопнулась дверь, как твои глаза моментально нашли пресловутую стеклянную полку, заставленную цветастыми бутылочными наклейками.   
  
«Ох, Дженни, милая. Дорого же тебе обойдется твоё двухчасовое свидание».   
  
Прикидывая, с чего бы начать, ты сбросила кожаную куртку и только устроилась за стойкой, как напротив тебя магическим образом вырос Хьюстон Брукс — собственной нетрезвой и благоухающей коньяком персоной.   
  
Ты сжала губы от досады, но стерпела. Пока что.   
  
— Детка, я тебя весь вечер ждал, и ты здесь… А Дженни опять сбежала на свидание?   
  
Раздраженно выдохнув, ты провела рукой по волосам. Не было и шанса, что сегодняшний вечер выдастся спокойным — Брукс всегда держал нос по ветру. Учитывая, что этот парень всю жизнь трудился в касте белых воротничков, его решимость немало удивляла.   
  
И вот ведь засада: в другой день ты бы легко избавилась от Брукса, выскользнув в пустую кальянную кабинку. Но сегодня — черт бы побрал нового ухажера Дженни — это вряд ли прокатит.   
  
— Ну тогда вали к пилону и станцуй от счастья, — не глядя на Брукса, ты приветственно кивнула бармену, появившемуся из кухни с подносом в руках. Дженни предупредила весь персонал о своей замене, так что ты не заметила на лице Луиса ни грамма удивления. — Только сначала прикупи себе белье пособлазнительнее.   
  
— Детка… — клерк уже еле волочил язык, но был чертовски настойчив. — Зачем ты причиняешь мне столько боли? Разве я это зысл…заслужил?   
  
Ты подняла на него угрюмый взгляд, надеясь, что он отпугнет Брукса, но это очевидным образом не сработало — жертва разве что звучно икнула, обдавая тебя запахом алкоголя и кальянного табака.   
  
— Брукс, ты заслужил как минимум пинок под зад, но у тебя слишком много денег и слишком большая тяга к выпивке, — от нечего делать ты провела полотняной салфеткой по стойке, и та заблестела, как новенькая. — Скажи спасибо, что не я хозяйка бара, а то куковать бы тебе всю ночь под вывеской.   
  
Брукс изобразил на лице невинную улыбочку, от которой тебе моментально захотелось опрокинуть в себя что-нибудь покрепче.   
  
— Слушай… Дженни говорила, что у тебя никого нет, а, знаш… знаешь, у меня ведь тоже нет никого… — он подался вперед, чтобы похлопать своей влажной ладонью по твоей руке, но ты вовремя вывернулась и сделала вид, что бесконечно увлечена надраиванием сверкающей поверхности стойки.   
  
Ты только надеялась, что Дженни поперхнулась икотой на своем паршивом свидании.   
  
— Не лезь не в своё дело, приятель. И так быть — за это я налью тебе еще стаканчик.   
  
Слава всем богам виноделия, Брукс вроде бы заметил твою брезгливость и, пьяным движением поправив очки, обиженно икнул.   
  
— Мне нужен… Нужен не стаканчик. Мне нужна ты, детка. Как ты не понимаешь? — в его последних словах проскользнула горечь и нотка угрозы.   
  
— Лучше займи свой рот хорошим виски, — ты достала из-под стойки стакан и плеснула туда немного медноватой жидкости. — Только не заблюй мне стойку, иначе подкину Дженни мыслишку насчет твоего отлучения от её церкви.   
  
Брукс только покачал головой, но не отказался, когда виски оказался у него под носом.   
  
Ты сморщилась, наблюдая за тем, как мужчина принюхивается, наслаждаясь терпким запахом напитка. Было в этом что-то противоестественное: Брукс напоминал ребенка, вцепившегося в стакан с какао. Это могло бы быть мило, но он давно не был ребенком (хотя и походил на него иногда), да и пил отнюдь не какао.   
  
Вообще-то Хьюстон Брукс вовсе не был плохим парнем: ковбойские замашки просыпались в нём только после второго стакана, а в остальное время его чопорности и сдержанности могла позавидовать даже королева Британии. Будучи высоким и субтильным, Брукс походил на зеленого студента-заучку, хотя ему и стукнуло недавно двадцать восемь. Он вечно носил в руках дипломат и работал то ли экономистом, то ли бухгалтером — нельзя было сказать наверняка. Когда Брукс доходил до стадии откровений о собственной жизни, в его нечленораздельных излияниях уже мало что можно было разобрать.   
  
В чем ты не сомневалась — жизнь у него была препаршивая. Такая, наверное, как и у тебя. Серая, скучная, плотная, как предрассветный туман. Из него не выбраться, в нём и не разглядишь ничего толком.   
  
Остается только искать средства, как скоротать время.   
  
Встряхнув головой, ты отвела взгляд от заливающего глаза Брукса. Его жизнь тебя не касалась. Может, Брукс и был инфантильным парнем, которому требовалась опека, но не тебе брать на себя эту роль.   
  
В этот воскресный вечер людей в баре было не так много, как ты ожидала. Отгремели футбольные матчи, закончилось свежее пиво, а после небольшого бильярдного междусобойчика — посетители иногда устраивали любительские соревнования — интерес к столу, затянутому зеленым сукном, слегка поостыл. В центре зала, потрясая киями, словно рыцари — пиками, околачивалось всего несколько человек. Троих ты не знала лично, но часто видела здесь; в своё время они были отличными игроками в дартс и даже когда-то участвовали в чемпионатах, которые проводились в вашем баре. Но хорошие дни остались позади: вместе со «Штофи» угас и талант бедных парней — теперь чемпионы приходили сюда только для того, чтобы загнать пару шаров в лузу и как следует залить глаза. Кроме того, ходили слухи, что они заделались местным эквивалентом мафии. Прекрасный карьерный рост, любой бы позавидовал — от игроков в дартс до банды Аль Капоне. Вообще, парни обычно вели себя образцово, но сегодняшний день, видимо, не подпадал под определение «обычного».   
  
Вся компания, явно в изрядном подпитии, спорила с высоченным мужиком расхлябистого вида и взъерошенными волосами. В баре, несмотря на кислотный свет неона, было довольно темно, и всё же ты поняла, что прежде никогда не встречала здесь этого человека.   
  
Ты сузила глаза, расслышав, что разговор возле бильярдного стола, проходит на повышенных тонах. Крепко сбитые коротышки, активно жестикулируя, что-то доказывали новичку, а тот, опершись рукой о бортик стола, молча смотрел на них сверху вниз.   
  
Ни дать ни взять, Гэндальф и его приятели-хоббиты.   
  
Зрелище было презабавное, хоть и опасное. Пока, кажется, никакой заварушки не намечалось, поэтому ты решила не вмешиваться. В конце концов, пусть и начистят друг другу физиономии — это место давно нуждалось во встряске.   
  
Отвернувшись, ты принялась сосредоточенно перелистывать журнал поставок, чтобы хотя бы сделать вид, будто твоё присутствие здесь необходимо. В это время, Луис встал рядом с тобой и потянулся за непочатой бутылкой мартини, притаившейся на верхней полке.   
  
— А чем занята Дженни? — будто невзначай спросил он.   
  
— Вот ночью прискачет, сам у нее и спросишь, — сдержанно ответила ты, водя пальцем по строчкам. — И куда пропадает весь вермут?   
  
Кто вообще пьет вермут? Офисный планктон или гламурные вертихвостки с нарисованными бровями? А, может, отчаявшиеся отцы семейств, которые выбираются в бар, чтобы спрятаться от назойливых женушек?   
  
Ты делала вид, что ужасно увлечена процессом, но Луис и не думал сдаваться. Его можно было понять. Он проработал в баре пять лет и примерно столько же подбивал к Дженни клинья, да только всё без толку.   
  
— А ты сегодня злючка, — заметил Луис, толкая тебя бедром. — Это на тебя так атмосфера действует? Сегодня все как на иголках. Те парни возле Несси, — так вы ласково называли старенький бильярдный стол, — начали спорить еще до того, как ты пришла.   
  
Ты бросила быстрый взгляд через плечо. Кажется, троица разволновалась еще сильнее, а вот высокий парень выглядел спокойным и величественным, как статуя Нельсона на своей сорокаметровой колонне.   
  
— Предчувствую мордобой, — резюмировала ты, возвращаясь к изучению журнала. — Давно пора.   
  
— Знаешь, мордобой — это весело, если ты сидишь за стойкой, а не стоишь за ней. Дженни не обрадуется, когда узнает, что эти петухи снесли полбара от переизбытка тестостерона. У нее и так забот полон рот.   
  
Следовало признать, что в словах Луиса скрывалась доля истины. Ты вздохнула, захлопнула журнал и повернулась к бармену. Да, при всей любви Дженни к этой дыре, она просто не выдержит, если её сравняют с землей.   
  
— И что ты предлагаешь? — ты недовольно воззрилась на Луиса. Сегодня абсолютно всё восставало против твоего фундаментального намерения напиться. — Может, мне пойти к ним и показать грудь, чтобы они успокоились? А ты тем временем, воспользовавшись их шоковым состоянием, выпроводишь придурков за дверь?   
  
— План интересный, — Луис хмыкнул. — Но не думаю, что он сработает, если только у тебя не три груди. Эти парни вроде больше друг другом увлечены.   
  
— Не думаю, что есть повод для беспокойства, — ты опять выглянула в зал. Забияки тявкали, но Гэндальф с кием не проявлял никакой агрессии, хотя его идеально прямая спина и выдавала легкое напряжение. — Кажется, у этого парня железные нервы.   
  
— Думаешь, он развел их на деньги? — встревоженно предположил Луис. — Это опасно. У нас здесь не игорный притон, не хватало еще копов.   
  
Черная бухгалтерия. Исчезающий вермут. Пьянчуги, охваченные азартом.   
  
И твои не уплаченные налоги.   
  
— Да, пожалуй, ты прав, — ты задумчиво потёрла подбородок. — Надо как-то разрядить обстановку, иначе…   
  
Договаривать уже не было смысла.   
  
«Да чтоб вас всех».   
  
Прежде, чем вы с Луисом поняли, что произошло, раздался гортанный вскрик — вроде бы кто-то выругался — затем хруст, и ты почти ощутила прокатившийся по бару стон зеленого сукна Несси, о который со всей силы ударился кий.   
  
— Жульё гребанное! Держи его!   
  
— Вдарь ему по зубам, нигга, пусть поползает на четвереньках!   
  
— Я мигом, — Луис ловко отправил бутылку мартини обратно на верхнюю полку — склонность к педантизму всегда была у него в крови — и шмыгнул в служебное помещение, где в курилке перебрасывались сальными анекдотами двое охранников.   
  
Надо сказать, за это ничтожное количество времени он успел куда больше, чем ты, стоящая за стойкой, приоткрыв рот в немом изумлении. Напряжение скопилось в центре зала, где стояли трое распаленных завсегдатаев и тот высокий незнакомец, что привлек твоё внимание. Мужчины, словно хищные звери, приготовившиеся к схватке, не сводили взглядов друг с друга; они тяжело дышали и явно искали глазами, что можно использовать в качестве оружия.   
  
Впрочем, Гэндальф времени даром не терял — в его руках ты разглядела сломанный пополам кий, который при должных усилиях вполне можно было засадить забиякам в задний проход.   
  
Противники подрагивали, слово готовы были вот-вот прянуть с места, но ты не понимала, почему они всё же медлят. Неужели испугались этого переростка?   
  
В целом, ситуация была из ряда вон, а потому ужасно волнующая. Жаль только было ни в чем неповинную Несси, разделявшую две стороны, словно баррикада. Она, подобно памятнику прошедшим безбедным денькам, стояла на том же месте с самого открытия бара. Настоящая королева здешних мест: ножки изящной формы, лакированный ясень блестит в мерцающем неоновом свете, а травянистое камвольное сукно такое гладкое, что можно…   
  
Да вы шутите.   
  
С нарастающим гневом ты еще раз тщательно осмотрела поверхность Несси. Оставалась крохотная надежда, что тебе всё это привиделось, но она быстро растаяла: на когда-то безукоризненно чистом сукне и впрямь белели тонкие безобразные полосы, оставленные, очевидно, поломанным надвое кием.   
  
— Ах вы сукины дети!   
  
Нарушители спокойствия одновременно вздрогнули, будто услышали выстрел, и повернулись в сторону бара как раз в тот момент, когда ты, схватив с полки ту самую бутылку мартини, быстрым шагом направилась к ним.   
  
Кто-то испуганно икнул. Скорее всего, это был Брукс.   
  
— Слушайте, мисс, вы бы не… — начал было один из качков, больше похожий на рыжего орангутанга.   
  
Послав в его сторону недобрый взгляд, ты решительно встала между двумя противоборствующими сторонами и занесла повыше руку с мартини. Пара человек из толпы попятились назад, видимо, опасаясь, что сейчас ты разобьешь бутылку, чтобы острым краем перерезать глотки всем хулиганам.   
  
Ты ухмыльнулась и резко опустила руку; стеклянное дно гулко ударилось об игровое поле стола.   
  
— Ну и на сколько он вас развел, а? — уперев руки в бока, ты повернулась к растерянным гангста. — На двадцатку? И не лень вам пачкать руки всего за двадцатку? Этот мартини, — ты изогнула бровь и ткнула пальцем в бутылку, — стоит в три раза больше. Оцените мою щедрость, джентльмены. Я дарю её вам. За счет заведения.   
  
В смысле, за твой счет, Дженни.   
  
— И что взамен? — хрипло поинтересовался тот, что мечтал поставить жулика на четвереньки. Над бровью у него уже виднелась темная в свете неона струйка крови.   
  
— Взамен можете навалять этому хрену где угодно, но только не здесь, — ты сдула прядь волос, упавшую на лоб. — Иначе прежде, чем вы успеете меня придушить, я затолкаю эту бутылку одному из вас в зад.   
  
Все на мгновение притихли, но уже через пару секунд вмешался самый трезвый из товарищей орангутанга, успокаивающе хлопнув главаря по плечу. Мол, чего уж там, сделка справедливая.   
  
— Ладно, лапуля, — наконец произнес рыжий здоровяк. — Но ты, сучий потрох, своё еще получишь, — он ткнул толстым пальцем в высокого незнакомца за твоей спиной. — Пошли, ребята. Посмотрим, так уж ли хороша эта дрянь на вкус, как её хвалят.   
  
Наградив тебя парочкой презрительных взглядов, они всё же направились к темному углу бара, где, очевидно, сидели их скудно одетые спутницы азиатской наружности.   
  
Наблюдая за их удаляющимися спинами, ты глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула; колени дрожали и руки, кажется, тоже. Хорошо, что ты хотя бы не промахнулась мимо стола, когда грохала бутылку о Несси.   
  
Ох, Несси, бедная девочка… 

Резко повернувшись, ты смерила её убийцу злобным взглядом. Вблизи он выглядел еще более высоким и странноватым: рубашка с закатанными рукавами небрежно расстёгнута на груди, а неухоженная щетина покрывает скуластое лицо, кажущееся матовым в легком кальянном дыме.   
  
«Каланча», — смущенно подумала ты.   
  
Весь облик незнакомца был небрежным и упадническим, но не лишенным романтического флёра. Его прямая осанка и по-женски изящные запястья отдавали некой породистостью и выглядели чужеродно на фоне неприглядной атмосферы бара.   
  
— Джеймс Конрад, — его бархатистый голос был на редкость спокойным для того, кого только что едва не отделали трое здоровенных (хоть и низеньких) гангстеров.   
  
— Да мне похер, — резко ответила ты. Даже если этот парень красавчик — это не давало ему право портить чужое имущество. — И что мне теперь делать с Несси? — Ты указала на жуткие полосы на теле невинной жертвы.   
  
Хмуро сдвинув брови, Конрад посмотрел сначала на бильярдный стол, затем на сломанный кий, который всё еще держал в руках, рассеянно поглаживая его длинными ловкими пальцами.   
  
Надо признать, тебе понадобилось некоторое внутреннее усилие, чтобы отвести от них глаза.   
  
— Очевидно, ответ тут может быть только один, — он наконец виновато улыбнулся и не спеша выудил из кармана пачку свернутых банкнот. — Этого должно хватить, как вы думаете, мисс?..   
  
Кажется, Луис был прав — копам тут явно не место.   
  
— Вполне, — не став рассусоливать, ты выдернула деньги у него из рук и, ничуть не робея, засунула их в задний карман джинсов. — Теперь настоятельно рекомендую вам, сэр, свалить отсюда в темпе вальса. Я знаю этих парней и, боюсь, не стоило подавать им идею насчет бутылки.   
  
Его брови поползли наверх.   
  
— Всё бывает в первый раз, — проходя мимо, ты сочувственно хлопнула его по плечу и направилась обратно к бару, где тебя, широко раскрыв глаза, ждал трепещущий Луис. — Всё, ребята, никакого бильярда на сегодня, ясно? — крикнула ты толпе зевак.   
  
Клиенты недовольно зафыркали, но их ворчание перекрыла возобновившаяся музыка. 


	2. Chapter 2

Возвращаясь обратно, ты чувствовала себя как минимум победоносным Цезарем, перешедшим Рубикон.   
  
Хотя, на всякий случай, в ближайшие пару недель попадаться на глаза тем вспыльчивым чемпионам по дартсу явно не стоило.   
  
— Ты моя героиня, — Луис попытался потрепать тебя по щеке, но ты вовремя увернулась и шлепнула его по пальцам.   
  
— Ну и где охрана, позволь спросить?   
  
— Могу сказать тебе одно: дело о пропавшем вермуте можно считать закрытым.   
  
— Алкаши, — мрачно пробурчала ты, вновь вставая за стойку. — В следующий раз сам пойдешь разнимать этих амбалов. А теперь мы остались еще и без мартини, просто прекрасно!   
  
— Ну, — Луис подмигнул, — по крайней мере с этим я могу тебе помочь.   
  
Бармен вновь скрылся за дверью, ведущей на кухню.   
  
Ты воровато огляделась.   
  
Ну вот, теперь-то тебе нужно было просто не упустить свой шанс. В конце концов, ты это в определенном смысле заслужила, да и алкоголь, как известно, оказывает самое благотворное влияние на расшатанные нервы. Разве Дженни хотела бы, чтобы ты присматривала за баром в таком ужасном состоянии?   
  
Ты много раз видела, как это делали Луис или Дженни и давно приноровилась, так что приготовление «эликсира счастья» прошло на ура. Пузатая рюмка, самбуку (ах, ну что за аромат!), текила и три осторожных капли табаско — для начала вечеринки самое то. Едва жидкость коснулась твоего горла, как тебя окутало благостное чувство легкости и уверенности; разум прояснился, будто кто-то неожиданно щелкнул переключатель.   
  
Давно пора было это сделать.   
  
Когда ты, шумно выдохнув, опустила рюмку на бирдекель, твои глаза медленно сфокусировались на Джеймсе-мать-его-Конраде.   
  
— Тебе чего? — хрипло спросила ты.   
  
Слегка пожав плечами, он подошел ближе и без приглашения сел за стойку, прямо напротив тебя. Теперь свет падал так, что его волосы казались рубиновыми — будто кто-то плеснул на них из бутылки с кампари — но лицо оставалось в тени, и ты не могла разглядеть его глаза, пока он сидел, отклонившись на невысокую спинку барного стула.   
  
— Деньги — это всего лишь деньги. Могу я еще что-то сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину? — наконец проговорил Конрад, зачем-то укладывая на стойку поломанный кий.   
  
Кий было жалко. Кий — его, кстати, тоже принесла сюда когда-то Дженни — был важнее, но ты всё равно почти с плотоядным вниманием оглядела эти жилистые руки, усыпанные родинками.   
  
Из-за этого слова Конрада дошли до тебя не сразу.   
  
Искупить свою вину? Это что, такой безобразно очевидный подкат?   
  
— Хочешь индульгенцию: станцуй стриптиз, чаевые поделим пополам, — ты небрежно указала в сторону сидящего поодаль Брукса. — Как раз нужен активист в пару одному горячему танцовщику. Сделаем номер «Кофе со сливками».   
  
Вряд ли он понял хотя бы половину из того, что ты наболтала, но его, кажется, это ни капли не смутило. Неожиданно подавшись вперед, Конрад положил острые локти на барную стойку и, наконец, дал тебе возможность рассмотреть как следует своё лицо.   
  
Ах. Эти. Брови.   
  
Уж не заработала ли ты себе неприятности покруче, чем уничтоженный бильярдный стол?   
  
Очнись, идиотка! Этот неряшливый мужик почти убил Несси! Его руки по локоть в зеленой суконной крови.   
  
Нет и еще раз нет.   
  
— Вы любите этот бар, да? — вдруг спросил Конрад, приподнимая одну из своих чертовых бровей. Его выражение лица тут же стало каким-то сочувствующим, невольно располагающим к себе. — Наверное, он для вас важен, раз вы так беспокоитесь за него.   
  
«Я беспокоюсь только за свою выпивку».   
  
— Это не мой бар. Я обычно сижу по другую сторону стойки, — ты рассеянно махнула в сторону стула рядом с ним. — А вот Дженни…   
  
— Дженни?   
  
Он вздрогнул — еле заметно, но от тебя не укрылось. Слоеные шутеры всегда обостряли твои чувства.   
  
А вот и червоточина. Бывший парень? Неудачливый ухажёр? Ничего удивительного, ты с детства всё за всеми донашивала, а у вас с Дженни как раз был один размер.   
  
— Да, Дженни, а что? — ты невинно захлопала ресницами. — Ты её знаешь?   
  
Конрад явно не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Он неловко потёр шею, пытаясь избежать излишнего внимания, но ты всё же успела увидеть, как поблекли его глаза — азартный блеск ушел, сменившись усталостью и тоской.   
  
— Нет, не совсем...   
  
Тебя кольнула совесть; несомненно, с этой Дженни, кем бы она ни была, у Конрада были связаны не самые лучшие воспоминания.   
  
— Я знал… другую Дженни, — отозвался в конце концов Конрад, причем так медленно, будто каждое слово причиняло ему боль. — Она была совсем еще девчонкой и не заслужила всего, что с ней произошло. — Он вымученно улыбнулся, встречаясь с тобой взглядом. — Бывает так, что прошлое настигает нас там, где мы не ожидаем, верно?   
  
— Может, это знак? — выпалила ты, прежде, чем успела подумать.   
  
— Если так, то, надеюсь, хороший знак, — он прерывисто вздохнул.   
  
Ты почувствовала, как сердце сделало кульбит, когда до тебя дошло, что этот намек, вроде как, касался твоей скромной персоны. В теории.   
  
Нет-нет-нет. Т/И, остановись. Ты пришла сюда не парней цеплять, а опустошать бар Дженни. В смысле, если быть точной, ты конечно же пришла присмотреть за баром Дженни.   
  
Нужно было срочно увести разговор в нейтральную область. Если уж этот грустный, агрессивный и привлекательный мужчина решил с тобой пообщаться — кто ты такая, чтобы лишать его удовольствия? Да и собутыльник тебе уж точно не помешает.   
  
Конрад облегченно выдохнул, когда ты, вернулась к теме, которая казалась ему безобидной:   
  
— Так что вы не поделили с теми парнями?   
  
— А мы обязательно должны были что-то не поделить? Вы знаете людей: тот, кто проигрывает, как обычно, валит вину на всех, кроме себя, — Конрад сузил глаза. — Думаете, я должен был уступить?   
  
Ты пренебрежительно пожала плечами.   
  
— Вы — мужчины, воображаете, что сила в том, чтобы набить морду, но сдержаться — порой куда сложнее.   
  
— Иногда сдержанность — это слабость, — возразил Конрад. Он сделал паузу, будто уносясь воспоминаниями куда-то далеко, потом расслабился и добавил с опасной веселостью: — В другом месте от этих людей не оставили бы и мокрого места. Я и так дал им достаточно времени, чтобы вы их спасли, мисс.   
  
Ты всё-таки издала приглушенный смешок. Похоже, кое-кто тут пытался неумело флиртовать, но это хотя бы слегка утешало: не одна ты рисковала выставить себя дурой.   
  
К бару подтянулась брюнетка с ярко-малиновыми губами и потребовала «Секс на пляже». Конечно, что же еще? Ты закатила глаза, кивнула свободному бармену на другом конце стойки и снова повернулась к Конраду.   
  
От мужчины это явно не укрылось; даже в темноте было заметно, как уголки его губ слегка дрогнули, а глаза понимающе заблестели.   
  
Не обращая внимания на внутренний голос, призывающий к здравомыслию, ты соблазнительно облокотилась о стойку, сократив расстояние между вами. Вернее, между Конрадом и твоим бюстом.   
  
— Тебя послушать… так это всё твоя заслуга, да?   
  
Вы были слишком близко друг к другу. Ты заметила, что его кожа еще и притягательно поблескивала, словно он был каким-нибудь долбаным Эдвардом Калленом.   
  
Как это ужасно, что алкоголиков так легко совратить! Это было почти нечестно и обидно.   
  
И сам Джеймс Конрад был до обидного сексуальным.   
  
— Я хотел проучить их, но у меня был тяжелый день, — он без зазрения совести оценил твое декольте, чем вызвал у тебя слабость в коленях, и драматично вздохнул. — Тяжелый день. Год. Жизнь. — Конрад склонил голову. — Как вас зовут?   
  
— Ого, пессимистичный пикапер, — ты насмешливо постучала пальцем по именному бейджу на майке. — Это что-то новенькое. Берете жалостью?   
  
«Пикапер? Он-то? Боже правый, Т/И! Не могла придумать еще более убийственную чушь?»   
  
Ты прикусила язык, но Конрад только улыбнулся.   
  
— Не жалостью, Т/И. Героизмом.   
  
Тон, которым он произнес твоё имя, можно было подавать вместо «Секса на пляже» — эффект был бы тот же.   
  
— Ну так себе героизм. Небось работаешь пожарником или типа того? Я смотрю, ты горячий парень.   
  
За-ме-ча-тель-но. Нет, ну в конце концов это просто начали работать три капли табаско. Табаско — враг интеллекта, он его просто разъедает. Как кислота.   
  
Тем временем, Конрад явно не спешил отвечать.   
  
— Да брось? — ты выгнула бровь. — Шпион?   
  
— Если я тебе скажу, — он сделал какое-то невообразимое, почти кошачье движение, и оказался в нескольких дюймах от твоего лица, чуть ли не нос к носу, — мне придется тебя убить, — его смех коснулся твоей щеки, но, когда ты уже была готова сократить эти проклятые дюймы, Конрад вежливо отстранился. — Специальная авиадесантная служба вооруженных сил Великобритании, мисс. Капитан Джеймс Конрад.   
  
Боже, лучше б он был чертовым копом.   
  
— А не рановато ли для ролевых игр… капитан? — ты тоже выпрямилась. — Это разве не секретная информация, а?   
  
— Я в отставке, — безмятежно ответил Конрад, явно забавляясь твоей настороженностью. — Война делает жизнь серой — это нужно, чтобы меньше чувствовать. Можно сказать, что я от этого устал.   
  
— Ушёл в отставку. А что же героизм на полке не оставил?   
  
Он рассмеялся низким, ласкающим смехом, от которого по всему телу прошли мурашки. Словно Джеймс Конрад беспардонно запустил руку под твою майку и провел своими великолепными пальцами по изгибу спины, заставляя прижаться к нему. Прикрой ты глаза, точно почувствовала бы спокойную вибрацию смеха, рождающегося в его груди.   
  
Ты недоверчиво оглядела его. Чёрт возьми, что-то было в нём. И, кажется, он и впрямь не лгал — насчет службы, и всё такое; ты попыталась представить его в форме цвета хаки, с оружием наперевес. Хм, или, может, лучше по минимуму формы — эти божественные дельтовидные мышцы, прячущиеся под жалкой тканью рубашки, просто умоляли явить их миру.   
  
Делать нечего. Ты одарила Конрада многообещающей улыбкой и потянулась к нижним полкам — одна рюмка, вторая, третья. Мужчина явно заинтересовался твоими уверенными манипуляциями; текила, табаско, белый ром, водка. В любви и на войне все средства хороши — ты с удвоенной энергией принялась за дело.   
  
— Что ты делаешь? — с любопытством произнес Конрад.   
  
— Привношу в твою жизнь краски, капитан.   
  
«Ну, а если честно, то хочу тебя споить и затащить в постель».   
  
— Так, — ты поставила перед ним первый шот — водка, апельсиновый ликёр. Подойдет для аперитива, возбудит, но с ног не свалит. — Только пей залпом, не халтурь.   
  
Он фыркнул, поднося шутер к губам, нежно-розовым и тонким — всё по твоему любимому рецепту. И как это ты сразу не заметила?   
  
И как будто не могло стать хуже: Конрад запрокинул голову, открывая чувственный изгиб шеи и созвездие родинок на светлой коже, прямо у кадыка.   
  
Не успел он отставить стопку, как ты с мрачной решимостью пододвинула к нему еще одну.   
  
— Теперь этот, пожалуйста.   
  
— Выглядит… экстравагантно. Это…   
  
— …Оргазм, — удовлетворенно закончила ты. — Ну, знаешь, бейлис, калуа, амаретто. Словом, «Оргазм» и вишенка сверху — название у него такое.   
  
— Я выпью, при условии… — он ткнул пальцем в третий шот, — если ты выпьешь последний. Два-два. Мы ведь за честность?   
  
С готовностью кивнув, ты сделала красноречивое движение рукой, и Конрад лукаво усмехнулся.   
  
Слизывая с губ кремовую шапку, он смотрел прямо на тебя, да еще шевелил своими ужасно-прекрасными бровями.   
  
О нет, это было опасно. Очень опасно, если уж быть точной. Ты схватила последний шот, невольно думая о том, что даже и не подозревала, каким странным окажется сегодняшний вечер.   
  
Подружка-текила уже крепко ударила тебе в голову; этот бесстрашный авиадесантник высотой с гидробашню (а высокий рост, чего греха таить, ты всегда находила особенно сексуальным) без остановки флиртует, и эти его огромные руки постоянно маячат у тебя под носом, отвлекая внимание от трогательных ключиц, виднеющихся в распахнутом вороте рубашки… Ключицы! Черт побери, когда ты вообще обращала внимание на мужские ключицы?   
  
Ты обреченно вздохнула, прикладываясь к алкоголю.   
  
Черт!   
  
Пять капель табаско. Ты должна была помнить.   
  
— Нет уж, мы меняемся, — ты энергично вырвала из рук Конрада кремовый шот и вручила ему свой. — Косвенный поцелуй, кхм, — вспыхнув, уточнила ты. — Надо же с чего-то начинать.   
  
Он улыбнулся и облизал и без того влажные губы.   
  
Ты молча доедала крем, наблюдая за тем, как Конрад элегантно опрокидывает в себя четверть грамма текилы — вслед за водкой и бейлисом — и всё это, не моргнув и глазом.   
  
В пору было прослезиться. Вот он — настоящий мужчина.   
  
Так, ну и что дальше? На этом моменте в фильмах один (обычно более нахальный) спрашивал другого: «К тебе или ко мне?», но ты, увы, никогда не отличалась способностью говорить пошлости с каменным лицом.   
  
«Давай, Т/И, придумай формулировку пооригинальнее». 

Ты деловито прокашлялась.   
  
— Так… я могу задать тебе вопрос? Если ты не настроен, я, конечно, пойм…   
  
— Надеюсь, ты не станешь спрашивать убивал ли я людей на войне? — он порывисто взглянул на тебя — неожиданно сосредоточенно и жестко.   
  
— Что? — ты растерянно моргнула, почти кожей ощутив исходящее от Конрада давление. — Нет. Нет, я совсем не об этом думала. — Ты взяла себя в руки. — Просто… ну, представляла, как сексуально ты выглядишь в форме, а вопросы жизни и смерти — это всё экзистенциальная чушь, слишком сложно для меня. Особенно после порции текилы.   
  
Конрад странно покачал головой, будто не до конца веря твоим словам, а, может, смущенный собственной грубоватой прямотой. Ты обиженно поджала губы. Что за странные перемены в настроении? И что значит «я надеюсь, ты не будешь спрашивать»? То есть ответ — да?   
  
Когда Конрад заговорил, видок у него был такой, будто он выпил неразбавленного лимонного сока.   
  
— Ты молода, а в молодости мы не думаем о смерти.   
  
— Ты тоже на старика не похож. Зато похож на циника.   
  
— Да, мне что-то такое говорили, — он внезапно еще больше помрачнел. — Такое бывает, когда ты каждый день видишь трупы людей.   
  
Между вами повисла напряженная тишина.   
  
Насколько это было возможно в баре, забитом кучей народа, который вовсю голосил, шумно глотал и курил, причмокивая и перекатывая на языке нотки кальянного послевкусия.   
  
Да что не так-то? В какой-то момент всё повернулось не туда?   
  
Вы молчали, утопая в раздражающем неоновом свете — слишком ярком и до зубовного скрежета фальшивом — и сверху вдруг полились чистые гитарные аккорды; словно нота утешения, которая невзначай проникла в реальный мир, полный жестокости и болезненных воспоминаний.   
  
Конрад стремительно встал.   
  
— Я должен идти.   
  
Он выглядел как нашкодивший кот, ужасно изнуренным и пристыженным, и ты вдруг поняла, что ему чертовски неуютно из-за всего того, что он тебе только что наговорил. Вот только гордость не позволяет этого признать.   
  
«Я всё понимаю, я всё понимаю, останься!» — хотела сказать ты, но язык будто присох к нёбу.   
  
Он забрал кий и ушел, даже не оглянувшись.   
  
Ты еще несколько минут пыталась понять, что пошло не так, где ты допустила осечку и что тебе теперь делать с твоим пошатнувшимся миром, как рядом нарисовался Луис.   
  
— Отпугиваешь клиентов?   
  
К тебе наконец вернулся дар речи:   
  
— Ещё слово и будешь искать свою зарплату на дне стакана, — выдавила ты, чуть ли не впихивая ему грязные рюмки из-под шотов. Только зря перевела на этого капитанишку хорошую выпивку.   
  
Ну и пускай катится.   
  
Остаток вечера прошел до невозможности уныло. Конрад околачивался неподалеку, бросая на тебя то виноватые, то обиженные взгляды (интересно, с чего бы?), и вообще выглядел ужасно грустным, но драк больше не затевал. Ты не делала никаких шагов к примирению, однако исподтишка наблюдала за ним, пока он внезапно куда-то не исчез.   
  
И что не так с этим Джеймсом Конрадом? Об этих военных много болтали — мол, война для них никогда не заканчивается, и тот, кто один раз взял в руки оружие, с тех пор крепко держится за него. Каков был шанс, что после всего этот человек еще остался в своём уме? Его реакцию на имя Дженни едва ли можно было назвать нормальной, но, кто знает, какую боль оно пробудило в нём.   
  
Проблемный мужчина, от которого стоило держаться подальше.   
  
И, что самое обидное, за столько времени он стал единственным, к кому тебя всерьез потянуло. Может, дело было в том, что ты тоже была немножечко проблемной и вздорной, и он как будто бы это понимал и принимал.   
  
Желая остудить голову, ты схватила с вешалки куртку и, набросив ее на плечи, вышла на улицу с черного входа. Холодный воздух ударил тебе в лицо, прогоняя с волос запах кальянного табака; ты сбежала вниз по ступенькам и уже потянулась к карману, чтобы достать пачку сигарет, как вдруг сзади раздался булькающий голос:   
  
— Детка, я ждал тебя… Я ждал, пока ты вертелась перед этим, этим…   
  
Ты испуганно обернулась.   
  
— Так, Брукс, тпру…   
  
Ну конечно, это оказался Брукс, и он был еще пьянее, чем час назад.   
  
Просто адски пьян, на самом деле; от него несло целой смесью не самых приятных запахов.   
  
Его лицо было искажено обидой и гневом, а в руке, которую он старательно прятал за спину, что-то опасно поблескивало.   
  
Не успела ты и пикнуть, как внезапно чьи-то сильные руки обвились вокруг твоей талии и мягко оттолкнули в сторону. Ты лишь успела увидеть, как высокая фигура метнулась к Бруксу; тот вскинул руки и попятился, а потом раздался его короткий хрипящий вскрик.   
  
Когда ты повернулась, Хьюстон уже был надежно прижат к стене, а не кто иной, как Джеймс Конрад, хладнокровно нависал над ним, удерживая его правое запястье в своей стальной хватке.   
  
Короткий кухонный нож, который негодяй явно стащил из бара, валялся у их ног.   
  
Брукс издал протяжный стон, и Конрад с пугающим спокойствием придвинулся еще ближе к противнику, а его взгляд стал таким сосредоточенным, что у тебя похолодел загривок.   
  
— Не надо, — ты судорожно сглотнула. — Не надо, он просто пьян.   
  
Ты не была уверена, что, будучи в таком состоянии, Конрад тебя услышит, но всё же твои слова возымели эффект. Сначала оба не двигались, изучая друг друга в напряженном молчании, затем Конрад, не торопясь, отпустил Брукса, и тот с громким вздохом сполз по стене, а его руки повисли вдоль тела, словно плети.   
  
Когда Джеймс Конрад повернулся к тебе, твоё сердце билось быстро-быстро.   
  
— Так ты думаешь, стоило оставить героизм на полке?   
  
Его лицо уже не казалось таким зверским, как секундой ранее; скорее, оно смягчилось, а суровая морщинка между бровей разгладилась. Конрад обвел тебя взглядом, в котором читалось искреннее беспокойство и сожаление.   
  
Ты издала полуистерический смешок.   
  
— Получается, ты не врал, ну, насчет авиадесантной службы, и всё такое... Ты и стрелять умеешь?   
  
Конрад улыбнулся, сокращая между вами расстояние.   
  
— Да, — мягко ответил он, — в армии этому обычно учат.   
  
— Ну, а я — алкоголичка.   
  
Он запрокинул голову и неожиданно засмеялся.   
  
— Я не верю тебе.   
  
— Очень зря, — ты скорчила недовольную физиономию. — Потому что я твердо намерена с сегодняшнего дня ею стать.   
  
— Ну, в таком случае, мне придется проявить героизм во второй раз и спасти тебя снова. В этот раз от себя самой.   
  
Ненавязчивым движением, он коснулся тебя и переплел ваши пальцы. После неприятного инцидента твоя кожа всё еще была ледяной, словно охлажденное стекло шампанского, так что тепло его большой руки уютно согрело тебя и утешило.   
  
— Ты ведь не все рассказал, — ты заглянула в его лицо. — Про Дженни и... и прочее.   
  
— Нет, — он склонил голову, оказываясь совсем близко к тебе, и вдохнул запах твоих волос. — Нет, не всё.   
  
Только что успокоившееся сердце снова застучало с новой силой. Ты неразборчиво замычала.   
  
— Ммм, понимаю. Мы... мы слишком плохо знакомы и...   
  
— Нет, — он грустно улыбнулся. — Если бы мы были всего лишь плохо знакомы — я бы сразу рассказал тебе. И потом мы бы распрощались, а мне этого не хотелось.   
  
Ты не знала, было ли это приглашение или ты просто нахально воспользовалась моментом, но, когда Конрад распахнул объятия, ты упала в них, будто именно это и было тем, чего ты хотела с самого начала вечера.   
  
Дня. Года. Жизни?   
  
Руки, которые несколько минут назад чуть не искалечили Брукса, поглаживали твою спину с изумительной нежностью.   
  
А ведь ты просто собиралась опустошить бар Дженни.   
  
— Это значит, ты придешь снова?   
  
— Разумеется. Я еще приду, чтобы навестить Несси и справиться о ее здоровье. И оплатить свой долг, конечно.   
  
— Ах да, ты вроде говорил что-то об искуплении вины. — Конрад расплылся в широкой улыбке, и ты запустила пальцы в его светлые кучерявые волосы. — И, похоже, я знаю, что здесь можно...   
  
Ты не знала, прозвучали ли твои слова, как приглашение, или он просто нахально воспользовался моментом, но Конрад, стиснув твою талию в объятиях, медленно наклонился.   
  
Бейлис на его губах имел сладкий, согревающий вкус.


End file.
